Sonrieme
by MaraB3
Summary: Emma tiene quince años y esta deseando que acabe su estancia en el instituto, ella y su amiga Ruby han decidido marcharse a estudiar fuera de Storybrook. Pero, no contaban con la aparición de una nueva alumna, Regina. Tímida, sensible, guapa... Emma esta decidida a ser su amiga, ¿o algo más? Totalmente Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1: Comienza el curso

**Hola a todo el que este leyendo esto. Es la primera historia que subo aquí asi que no se muy bien como va esto y seguro que algún error tengo. Así que perdonadme de antemano.**

 **Bueno, mi historia se llama "Sonrieme". Espero que os guste, en todo caso, mandadme una review por favor.**

CAPITULO 1: Comienza el curso

(Emma)

-Venga Emma, ¿quieres llegar tarde el primer día?- me grita Ruby desde el otro lado de la casa.

Ruby es mi mejor amiga y mi medio-hermana, hace tres años que vivimos juntas.

En nuestra casa vivimos Ruby, su abuela y yo. Esta sobre el café de la abuela, Granny's, donde todo el pueblo viene a desayunar, merendar, comer y cenar. Es un lugar de encuentro en el centro de Storybrook.

-Primer día de curso- murmura Ruby mientras esperamos el autobús- Recuerda que este año seremos de las más mayores del colegio.

-Habla por ti- le respondo- yo sigo teniendo 15. Eres la unica persona que conozco que se enorgullece de haber repetido curso.

-Bah, le dais demasiada importancia a esas cosas- me dice mientras me saca la lengua- y reconoce que te alegra en tu interior, si no nunca nos hubieramos conocido.

Subimos al autobús que nos llevara al instituto, empezamos cuarto de secundaria, ya solo nos queda un año. No es que no me guste el pueblo, además, desde que vivo con la abuelita y con Ruby me siento feliz. Pero quiero marcharme de Storybrook, quiero irme a otro lugar, fuera de Maine. Un año menos significa un año más cerca de los 18, cuando Ruby y yo nos marcharemos de aquí.

Nunca he conocido a mis padres, y no creo que los conozca nunca, me dejaron en una cuneta con una manta que decia "Emma" hasta los 6 años vivi en un orfanato, más tarde estuve en varias familias de acogida.

Ruby y yo nos conocimos en el colegio gracias a que ella repitió curso. Nos hicimos amigas inseparables, la abuelita me permitió quedarme con ellas si ayudaa en Granny's y en la casa, cosa que estuve encantada de prometerle.

El instituto de Storybrookes un edificio muy grande, cuando estaba en primaria solo deseaba empezar a estudiar alli, ahora que mi deseo se ha cumplido, lo único que quiero es pasar a bachillerato.

En la entrada se nos une Graham. Graham es mi mejor amigo, cuento con él para todo, al igual que con Ruby.

Entramos en nuestra nueva clase, algo que no me gusta nada de este lugar es que nos asignan las mesas desde el primer día. Me encuentro en la penultima fila, entre Amy y Rosalie. Ninguna de las dos es mi amiga, pero puestos a elegir las prefiero a ellas antes que a cualquier otro.

En las mesas de atrás se sientan dos de los "Enanos". Los "Enanos" son amigos desde siempre, son siete, muy trabajadores, pueden ser simpaticos y divertidos o resultar un poco absurdos. Todos ellos tienen un apodo según su personalidad.

Veo a "Feliz" (apodo debido a su actitud siempre risueña) cambiar el papelito que indica que se sienta en la mesa de la derecha por el de una tal "Regina" que aun no ha llegado y pasa de estar entre los dos enanos al lugar de (el cual o puede ser más inteligente) y Feliz se sonrien al verse uno al lado del otro.

Me quedo observando el nombre que han apartado "Regina", no me suena de nada, debe de llevar poco en el pueblo, pues gracias a mis tardes en Granny's conozco a casi todos.

Robert, uno de nuestros profesores entra como un torbellino en la clase y me sonrie. Le caigo bien y lo se, muchos de mis compañeros me lo hechan en cara, y es verdad que el curso pasado no pase de sobresaliente, pero, simplmente, no lo hago aposta y me esfuerzo, me siento orgullosa de mis notas, no voy a dejar quue nadie me las fastidie de esa manera.

-Buenos días a todos.- habla muy amablemente, siempre sonrie. Es mi profesor favorito.- este curso voy a ser vuestro tutor, espero que os vaya muy bien a todos. Como la señorita Swan ya parece haber notado- se dirige a mi y yo doy un respingo pues estaba mirando de nuevo la mesa vacía a mis espaldas- este curso se unirá a nosotros Regina, ha llegado con su familia hace un par de semanas.

La veo entrar, tiene el pelo corto y negro, una mirada timida pero penetrante, nos observa con curiosidad, pero se nota que esta nerviosa, parece que tuviera miedo.

Robert le indica que se siente y asi lo hace. Feliz a su lado no le dirige ni una sola mirada y regresa a su charla con Sabio.

Ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase saca lentamente una libreta de su mochila y un boligrafo. Sin mirarnos a ninguno dirige la vista hacia Robert como pidiendole que continue.

(Regina)

Maldito pueblo. Aquí no hay nada, nunca habia oido hablar de él, mi padre se había perdido tres veces intentando encontrarlo. Parece puesto ahi sin más, creado con magia en ninguna parte.

Mi padre va a ser el sheriff de la ciudad, y según su colaborador Gold, tiene muchas posibilidaes si se presenta a alcalde.

Me quedé encerrada en mi "casa" la primera semana. La casa es verdad que no esta nada mal. Es grande, dos pisos. Un gran jardín, una habitación para mi sola enorme. Desde que mi padre Henry nos dio la noticia de que nos marchabamos a Storybrook, surgieron muchos problemas.

Yo me negué a marcharme del lugar que habia sido mi hogar esde que naci, dejar a mis amigas, mi instituto...Me escudé en lo timida que soy y lo que me cuesta abrirme a la gente.

Mi madre Cora estuvo insufrible (más de lo normal) a partir de entonces, ella tenía su trabajo una vida estable.

Y por ultimo, la peor reacción fue la de mi hermana Zelena, la cual simplemente se fue y aparecikó por la noche borracha y con un hombre diez años mayor que él.

El resultado de todo esto fue que Cora y Zelena temporalmente se quedaran en Nueva York donde siempre habiamos vivido y yo me marchaba con mi padre a Storybrook.

Es lunes. Primer día de clases en mi nueva vida. Me despierto demasiado temprano ni siquiera recuerdo haberme dormido. No puedo desayunar, no tengo hambre ni ganas de nada.

A mi parecer es demasiado temprano y el pueblo pequeño, asi que me marcho andando y no cojo el autobús.

Resultado: me pierdo y debo pedir ayuda, al final llego tarde a clase.

Tengo miedo y estoy demasiado nerviosa.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme reviws por favor.**

 **Un abrazo de oso**


	2. Chapter 2: Hola

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Me han hecho mucha ilusion que hayais añadido mi historia a favoritos y esas reviews.**

 **Lilith:** **gracias por comentar. Aquí tienes la primera interacción entre las dos. No es mucho, pero irá en aumento.**

 **Amor:** **me alegro de que te guste, aquí tienes un poco más :)**

 **Jessica:** **que bien que te ha encantado! Espero que te siga gustando, mi intención es continuarlo, claro.**

 **Mi intención era escribir algo cada día o cada dos, pero ya veis que no por que siempre hay examenes y trabajos.**

 **Dejadme reviews malas o buenas, pero me gustaria saber vuestra opinion ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Hola

(Emma)

El primer día de clase llegó y pasó, así como la primera semana. Había estado observando atentamente a Regina. Perecía tímida. No hablaba con casi nadie excepto con August.

Sobre August se pueden decir muchas cosas: estaba obsesionado con los estudios, casi todo lo hacia por obligación, era una especie de amigo para mi, pero en ocasiones llegaba a ser algo insoportable. Hacía tiempo nos habíamos distanciado, a el no le gustaba que los demas pensasen que estabamos enamorados.

Pero con Regina era diferente les veia reir todo el rato, en ocasiones se miraban a traves de la clase y sonreian.

Ruby tambien se habia dado cuenta, y uno de aquellos días hablamos sobre eso:- ¿Los has visto? Emma, debo decirte que te estan robando a tu novio- se llevó una pequeña colleja por mi parte.

-Idiota- le dije, mientras ella soltaba una carcaja.

-Por eso me quieres- me respondió- tu vida sería muy aburrida sin mi.

-Lo sé, pero ya te he dicho que no hagas bromas sobre eso, August es un buen amigo, no me gusta estar así con él.

-Bueh... está bien, nada de comentarios. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué piensas sobre Regina?

-No se que pensar, la verdad, mirala con August parece una persona diferente, rie y habla mucho, pero cuando le habla otra persona... se queda callada y piensa mucho la respuesta. ¿Tu que opinas?

-Es un poco sosa, ¿no crees? Es decir, no la veo una chica interesante, y se ríe demasiado, y tampoco es que su risa me guste. Pero bueno, cada uno por su lado. Oye, debo marcharme a hablar con Mary Margaret antes de que den las ocho y empiezen las clases, tego que hablar con ella sobre el trabajo del que nos habló ayer.

-Estamos en la segunda semana y ya con problemas, ¿eh, lobita?- le dije cariñosamente- anda ve.

En cuanto se marchó me senté en mi mesa y me quedé pensando. Oí a Regina reir, era una risa bonita y melodiosa, no entendía que le veía Ruby de malo.

Es martes, esto quiere decir que quedo con Bella a comer en vez de quedarme en el comedor.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, no quiero que nadie se me acerque para hablarme, no lo entiendo, nunca consigo estar sola, y en ocasiones lo desearía. No es que me queje, tengo muy buenos amigos, pero en ocasiones...

Aunque ya me había dado cuenta desde dentro del edificio, me llevo un chasco cuando me doy cuenta de que sigue lloviendo y demasiado.

Corro hasta el portal de uno de los edificios, no quiero mojarme para ver a Bella. Es tres años mayor que yo, y es una de mis mejores amigas, la podría considerar una hermana mayor, si no fuera por que con ella me siento diferente, todo es diferente, me hace sonreir, me ayuda con todo, y despierta sensaciones en mi que nunca habría imaginado.

Noto que alguien se situa junto a mi y musita un debil: -Hola.

Me vuelvo y veo a una Regina empapada, su pelo corto y negro se le pega a la cara y noto que desea decir algo pero que por algun motivo no lo dice.

-Hola- digo yo- Soy Emma, no nos han presentado como se debe.

Muestra una pequeña sonrisa:-Yo soy Regina

-Lo sé. ¿Vienen a por ti?

Me mira como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-Tus padres

-Oh, no. Debo coger el autobus, pero no se como voy a hacer, ni siquiera se donde para.

Río:- si quieres puedo acompañarte, yo voy a cogerlo tambien. Solo espero a que deje de llover tanto.

(Regina)

Llevamos quince minutos aquí y sigue lloviendo demasiado.

No me espero que Emma me coja de la mano y me grite: ¡Vamos!.

De pronto me encuentro corriendo tras ella bajo la lluvia, cada vez estoy más mojada, noto como el pelo se me empapa, asi como la ropa y la mochila, ¡la mochila! Me la quito de la espalda y la agarro intentando protegerla, obviamente si éxito. Cuando llegamos a la marquesina, la abro para ver como estan los libros y libretas, estan todos mojados y muchas de las letras corridas.

Emma me mira preocupada:

-¡Oh, lo siento, no pensé en la mochila!- exclama.

-¿Te disculpas por que llueve?- le pregunto.

Solo recibo una sonrisa como respuesta y yo le correspondo con otra, que creo que es la más sincera que he ofrecido en mi vida.

Al llegar el autobus, ambas subimos y no decimos nada más hasta que en una de las paradas Emma me dice adiós y baja. La veo tocar al timbre de una de las casas y una chica le abre y se asombra de lo mojada que está, entra y la puerta se cierra mientras el autobus sigue su camino.

(Emma)

Bella me da ropa seca y me ofrece una ducha. Solo puedo asentir y sonreir. Me siento como en una nube cuando me abraza efusivamente y me dice que si necesito algo se lo pida sin dudar.

Me doy cuenta de que debo pensar seriamente en lo que me hace sentir mi amiga. Siempre he pensado que es por la falta de cariño que he sentido en la vida, pero ahora que tengo tantos amigos y tanto cariño que me rodea...

Una vez seca, nos sentamos en su salón para comer. Charlamos sobre todo y nada durante un buen rato, hasta que se instaura un comodo silencio entre las dos, que respetamos sonrientes. Y depronto lo suelta, es una pregnta que nunca ha hecho, y que yo no me espero:

-Emma, ¿sales con alguien?

La pregunta me pilla de sorpresa y por algun motivo me molesta que ella me lo pregunte, me permito bromear y respondo:

-Claro, con Ruby salí el viernes, con Graham, con August antes, pero ya no quedamos a penas. Ariel y yo vamos a salir el sabado, supongo que iremos al cine, ¿por?

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que si tienes novio.

-No

-Y, ¿alguna vez has tenido?

-Con doce años- respondo recordando a Neal- no fue demasiado serio. ¿Por?

-No, por nada. Ya te lo contaré, ahora creo que no estoy preparada.

Siento mariposas nacer en mi estomago, si, estoy enamorada de Bella, lo cual me preocupa y asusta a partes iguales. Y si, me estoy haciendo ilusiones sobre lo que tiene que decirme.

-Esta bien, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

-Lo se- y me besa la mejilla.

(Regina)

Entro en la oficina del sheriff y dejo la mochila empapada sobre la mesa. Saludo a mi padre y el me dice que ha traido comida de Granny's sin levantar la cabez de sus papeles. Granny's es la cafetería del pueblo, al parecer pertenece a la abuela de Emma o algo parecido, al menos eso es lo que yo he entendido.

-¡Regina!- exclama mi padre al verme- ¡estas empapada!

-Lo sé

-Venga, llamo a David para que se quede aquí y te acompaño a casa.

-¿Quien es David?

-Mi ayudante, es un muchacho muy simpático, es joven y un poco inexperto, pero tiene mucha ilusión por todo.

-Ah, me alegro

Quiero mucho a mi padre, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, me irrita con excesiva facilidad, lo que me molesta, ya que antes contaba con él para todo, y Zelena y mi madre son más un problema que una solución.

-¿Nos marchamos?- se que le hablo de manera borde, pero tengo frío y creo que me voy a resfriar. Maldita sea Emma y sus estupidas ideas de correr bajo la lluvia, ¿que prisa tenia yo?.

Cuando llegamos a casa, subo a mi habitación y me encierro en el baño, tras una ducha reparadora, bajo a comer.

Mi padre se ha marchado ya, así que me siento frente al televisor con una hamburguesa de Granny's en las manos.

El tiempo ha mejorado, y aunque hace un poco de frío ya no llueve.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - – – -

 _Ding Dong_

Son las seis de la tarde, llevo estudiando desde las cuatro y ya estoy aburrida. Cuando oigo el timbre pienso que es mi salvación.

Bajo a abrir.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- me pregunta un August muy sonriente.

-Claro- le respondo echándome a un lado.

-¿Qué tal?- me pregunta sentandose en el sillón.

Aunque llevo poco tiempo, me he hecho muy amiga de August, es divertido, estudioso y centrado. El tema principal en su vida son los estudios, lo que menos necesito es alguien que se distraiga y no se centre. Además, en ocasiones suelta algun chiste y me hace reir.

El miercoles pasado vino por primera vez a mi casa, a partir de entonces, se pasa casi todos los días, para mirar aquello que no entendió en clase y cualquier problema con los ejercicios que hayamos podido tener cualquiera de los dos.

-He traido matematicas- me dice sonriente.

-Un momento, voy a por mi libro.

Subo las escaleras de la casa de dos en dos.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el de hoy, si recibo alguna review a tiempo puede que suba otro hoy tambien. Me gusta saber que opinais, asi que por favor ;)**

 **Tambien me gustaria saber, ¿que opinais sobre que vaya alternando los puntos de vista de los dos? ¿os gusta como empieza? ¿os gustaría algo en concreto?**

 **Todo aquí abajo deonde pone review.**

 **Un abrazo de oso**


	3. Chapter 3: Esto es raro en ti

**Primero responder a las visto que os ha sorprendido que Emma este enamorada de Bella, pero recordad que esta historia es Swanqueen, asi que la pareja no tiene futuro, pobre bella :( no ,era broma, siempre con regina.**

 **Jessica: me alegra ver que has vuelto. El por que emma le dijo hola, quizas no lo explique bien, como estaba lloviendo se estaban resguardando de la lluvia y estaban en el mismo sitio. Y yo al menos si estoy en el mismo sitio que alguien de la clase le saludo XD.**

 **Pola28: ya, yo tampoco entiendo como no se fija en ella enseguida, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Puede que pronto se hagan amigas (o no) pero para ser pareja queda un poco más.**

 **Guest: Desde luego, viva Swanqueen XD**

 **Love girl: me alegra que te guste. Si, está enamorada de Belle, en este no, pero en el proximo verás lo que pasa con esa relacción.**

 **Siento haber tarado tanto, en mi defensa dire que empecé el capitulo poco despues de publicar el otro, pero no me ha dado tiempo, lo siento.**

 **Me gustaría preguntar: ¿preferís más cortos y cada menos tiempo o que tarde más y sean un poco más largos?**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, para los que leeis y no comentais, animaros, me gusta saber que opinais.**

(Emma)

El grito de Ruby me hace pegar un salto de la cama.

-Emma, despierta, YAAAA!

-¿Pero que...?-la pregunta se queda en mis labios cuando veo a una Ruby despeinada, con una tostada en la mano y el cepillo de dientes ya listo para cuando termine de engullir el trozo de pan, el cual presiona contra la boca como metiendole prisa.

No lo puedo evitar, rompo a reir a carcajada limpia.

-¿Que te pasa Ruby?

Ella, ya con el cepillo en la boca señala el reloj.

8.00h de la mañana. Caos total.

Me levanto de un salto, las clases ya han empezado, el despertador no ha sonado, "mierda, mierda" pienso mientras corro como una loca por toda la casa.

(Regina)

A las 8.30h llegan unas mal peinadas Ruby y Emma a clase. El profesor Marco, el cual es padre de August no les deja pasar. Llegan demasiado tarde.

Emma no dice nada, pero oigo a Ruby refunfuñar y quejarse.

Quizas no la conozco mucho, pero Ruby no me cae demasiado bien.

-Bueno- dice August- como ya sabeis, vamos ha hacer un trabajo en grupos. Los grupos los he seleccionado yo, para que os relacioneis con gente diferente, ya que siempre estais juntos los mismos- varias quejas- bueno, una vez os los haya dicho quiero que os junteis y hableis sobre el trabajo, decidais que vais a hacer y mientras yo iré ha hablar con Emma y Ruby, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuelga una hoja en el papel con los nombres, los grupos son algunos de cuatro, pero otros solo de tres, leo mi nombre:

 _Regina Mills, Emma Swan_

Y nada más, ningun integrante más en el grupo.

Veo a Emma entrar y me acerco a ella:-Estamos juntas en el grupo

-Voy a ver con quien estoy yo- grita Ruby mientras sale disparada hacia el tablón. Luego la vemos ir hacia Marco, hablan un rato los dos y despues se acerca a nosotras sonriente.

-Buenas noticias, el grupo pasa de medio-bueno a magnifico, es decir el mejor de la clase.

Emma le sonríe y le extiende la mano para que la choque:-¡Genial!

Yo no me entero de mucho, ¿a que viene todo eso?

-¿Cómo te ha dejado estar con nosotras?- pregunta Emma.

Empiezo a entenderlo.

-Nah, no me habia puesto grupo, y vosotras sois dos, dice que confia en mi, asi que tenemos que sacar buena nota.

Mentalmente añado un nombre más a la lista:

 _Regina Mills,Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas_

(Emma)

"Hola"

"Hola"

"¿Que tal?"

"Muy bien ¿y tu?"

"Estupenda" sonrisa "Oye, con respecto al otro día, ¿sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa,¿no?"

"Lo sé, confío en ti, ya lo sabes"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Bueno, es que..."

-¡Señorita Emma Swan, como tenga que repetirle la pregunta de nuevo, puede que sea ante la directora Blanchard!

Vuelta a la realidad. Veo que todos me miran y la profesora está ante mi mesa visiblemente enfadada.

-Lo...lo siento- logro decir mientras enrojezco

-Le estaba preguntando sobre el punto 1 del tema el cual acabo de explicar.¿Puedes decir de que va?

Bajo la tengo ni idea.

Desde la charla que tuve con Bella el otro día, no puedo dejar de imaginar de multiples formas lo que me dirá. Quizás me pida de salir, quizás...

-Vaya ha dirección y digale que está soñando en clase a la directora Blanchard. Le acompañará...-Miró hacia la clase, decidiendo quien me llevaría sin que me "escapara" a hablar con la directora- la señorita Mills.

La señorita Mills, es decir, Regina, se levanta, murmura algo y me mira esperando a que salga yo primero. Nos marchamos.

-¿Sabes donde está el despacho de la directora?- le pregunto.

-No, vas a tener que guiarme tu-responde avergonzada.

-Si quisiera no ir podria no hacerlo, es decir, tampoco es para tanto, estaba pensando no creo que sea como para molestar a "Blancanieves"-digo burlona.

-¿Blancanieves?

Ay, como se nota que es nueva.

-Es como llamamos a la directora, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Es Blancanieves con el pelo corto.

-Nunca lo hubiera dicho-responde- parece muy buena persona.

Su respuesta me descoloca, Blancanieves es la buena del cuento, es una persona amable, sabe tratar a los animales...

-Pues por eso, como Blancanieves...

-No me digas más, eres otra de las que se ha dejado engatusar por Blancanieves. Ay, que mal, ¿como puede ser que nadie lo vea?

-¿Que no vea el que?

-¿Crees que la Reina malvada era mala desde siempre? Quizás en la versión de Blancanieves la victima sea ella, pero por más daño que cause su madrastra, todo empezó por Blancanieves.

-¿Qué pasó según la reina malvada?- me parece curiosa su teoria y quiero escucharla.

Pero llegamos ante la puerta del despacho.

Regina me mira como pidiendome perdón y llama a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, alumnas-saluda una alegre y jovial Mary Margaret- ¿que ocurre?

-Emm, venimos de parte de Kate, acompaño a Emma Swan por que no estaba prestando atención en clase.

Mary Margaret me mira atentamente.

-¿Por que? ¿En que pensaba señorita Swan?

Bajo la cabeza, espero la regañina.

-Señorita Mills, muchas gracias, marchese a su clase, digale a su profesora que yo me encargo de la señorita Swan. Tenga un buen día.

Veo como Regina se aleja.

-Pase, Emma, pase. ¿Le gusta el café? Tengo de sobra, y yo ya he tomado demasiado.

-No gracias.

En el estudio hay una mesa situada en la mitad y a cada lado una especie de sillón. Hay algunas plantas, y fotos.

-Bueno, veo que estaba distraida en clase, ¿pensaba en algo en especial?

-¿Por que me trata de esta manera? ¿No debería regañarme?

-Umm, me han hablado bien de usted. En general tiene buenas notas, asi como una actitud excelente. No se puede decir lo mismo sobre otras personas de su clase. Pero hoy ha llegado tarde, no ha entregado los deberes de dos asignaturas y no ha prestado atención en una tercera.

Me pregunto como sabe todo eso,

"Blancanieves" parece leerme el pensamiento y responde:- como ya le he dicho, esto es raro en usted, así que un par de profesores me lo han comentado, bastante extrañados. No se preocupe, no le voy a castigar, ni regañar, comportarse bien tiene sus beneficios, pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, profesora Blanchard, no se preocupe.

-Ah, por cierto-añade- creo que a la profesora Kate le habría gustado que le regañara, creo que ambas le conocemos lo suficiente como para poder afirmar eso. Puede decirle que así lo he hecho, si quiere claro.

-De acuerdo, así lo haré.

-Bien, si no quiere un café puede marcharse.

Le dedico una sonrisa sincera y me marcho cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Cual es mi sorpresa cuando me choco con Regina al volver la esquina del pasillo. Está apoyada contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

Ella solo se encoge de hombros. Parece no querer compartir sus pensamientos. Pero al final dice:

-La clase está apunto de terminar y siempre hay demasiada cola en el comedor. Podemos ir yendo hacia allí...

-Y yo que pensaba que serias la típica chica aprensiva con los estudios, que en cuanto pierde un minuto de clase no puede evitar quejarse.

-Dejame adivinar...¿cómo August?

Me rio y ella me acompaña con una risa muy dulce.

-Exactamente, como August.

-Se que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho... -dice- pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿En que pensabas para estar tan concentrada?

Por algun motivo, Regina me da confianza, quizás hasta demasiada y le digo:

-Te lo puedo contar si quieres, aun son las doce menos diez.- asiente con la cabeza- ven, aquí nos puede ver algun profesor.

La guio hasta una de las clases que siempre está vacia y nos sentamos cada una en una silla.

-Verás, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, así que por favor...-asiente con la cabeza y me anima a continuar- verás, cuando era pequeña no tenia familia, y nadie me quería, pero conocí a una persona un par de años mayor que yo

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- me pregunta.

No por algun motivo no me permito decirle que es una mujer así que respondo:

-Eso da lo mismo, pongamos que se llama Alex- que ella saque sus propias conclusiones, tambien puede ser una mujer- bien, como iba diciendo, conocí a Alex y por primera vez noté que le importaba a alguien. Con el paso de los años, aun sigue siendo alguien muy importante en mi vida. Pero hace poco descubrí que creo que estoy enamorada y me dijo que debía decirme algo y no se si debería hacerme esperanzas...

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

El tiempo pasa, cuando escuchamos el timbre de las doce y media pegamos un brinco, la siguiente clase va a empezar y nosotras ni nos hemos acercado al comedor para tomar el desayuno de media mañana.

(Regina)

Puedo decir que Emma me cae muy que sea tan popular, es muy dulce y agradable, es simpática y además ha confiado en mi, eso me hace sentir que yo puedo confiar en ella también.

Tenemos que correr para llegar a tiempo a la clase de matemáticas, el recreo ha pasado, y ahora que me doy cuenta tengo bastante hambre, pero no habría perdido esos momentos con Emma por nada del mundo.

El profesor nos regaña un poco por llegar tarde pero no le da demasiada importancia.

"Quizás deberías ir a hablar con Alex, decirle lo que sientes, o si no te atreves conducir la conversación hasta ese tema, que te lo cuente él. Preguntale lo mismo que el te preguntó el otro día...Es lo que yo haría"

No se si ha sido un consejo adecuado, pero me comenta que por la tarde irá a verlo. Al salir de clase me mira con determinación y me dedica la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

(Emma)

Si. He tomado una decisión, gracias a Regina, es cierto. Voy a ir a hablar con Bella, me siento nerviosa, pero muy decidida.


	4. Chapter 4: ¡¿Qué!

**Siento la tardanza, de verdad.**

 **La respuesta a las reviews al final.**

 **Los que no comentan, me encantaría que lo hicieran, por favor.**

 **Espero que os guste y que sepais que me encanta leer vuestros comentarios. ;)**

Capitulo cuatro: ¡¿Qué?!

(Emma)

El telefono suena tres o cuatro veces antes de que la voz de Bella responda al otro lado:

-¿Si? ¿Emma? ¿Pasa algo?

-Hola, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? Tengo que decirte algo, es muy importante.

-Claro, yo estoy aquí, ven cuando quieras

-Vale, hasta luego.

-Adiós

(Bella)

He estado pensando mucho, y creo que se lo voy a decir. Viene hacia aquí. Es mi mejor amiga, no le va a importar, seguro que se alegra. No tengo nadie más a quien contarselo.

(Emma)

Llamo al timbre. Estoy muy nerviosa.

-Hola, Emma- sonrie y me abraza.

-Hola

-Umm, se que debes decirme algo, pero ¿podría contarte yo algo antes?

-Claro

-Bueno, no sabía a quien más decirselo, estoy un poco asustada, pero se que puedo confiar en ti.

-Siempre, Bella, siempre la una para la otra. ¿recuerdas?

Asiente.

-Bueno, yo... nunca te he dicho esto... es decir... no sé como...

-Dilo sin más, ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones luego- siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, tengo ganas de abrazarla, me lo va a decir, tengo ganas de decirle que yo siento lo mismo, que no tenga miedo.

Quiero decirle que es recíproco

-Estoy embarazada

O no. Quizás no sea tan recíproco como pensaba.

-¡¿Qué?!- no puedo evitarlo, me sale solo, y no puedo decir nada más.

-Deja que te lo explique, hace como un año que estoy saliendo con un chico, se llama Rumple y es bastante mayor que yo. Pero estoy tan enamorada, estamos tan enamorados. Pero no sé como decirselo, es decir, todavía no soy ni siquiera mayor de edad, y él ronda los treinta. No sé como se lo voy a decir a mi padre, de verdad, no sé que hacer- rompe a llorar- por favor, eres la única en la que confio tanto. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago? Por favor...

Llora cada vez más, está completamente desconsolada y yo solo me acerco y la abrazo. La consuelo, pero también me consuelo a mi, como si fuera el último abrazo que fuera a darle. Era mi amor verdadero, lo sentia, sentia como me miraba, como me tocaba, como era importante para ella. Pero quizás no es suficiente, me quiere como su amiga, como su apoyo, y ahora siento su cariño, como se aferra a mi como su salvavidas, aquel que le ayuda a llegar al bote que es ese tal Rumple. Un simple puente, el oso de peluche que siempre tendrás en la estantería, querrás, abrazarás y cuidarás, con el que compartes todos esos momentos y secretos. Pero, ¿Quién se enamora de su osito de peluche? ¿Quién elige quedarse con el salvavidas antes que subir al bote?

(Regina)

No se por qué, pero desde que vine a este colegio, observo a Emma con mucha atención. Es una chica popular, saca buenas notas, es divertida, amable... me gustaría ser su amiga. El otro día charlamos, y eso me hizo sentir tan bien que estaba decidida a entablar una relación con ella.

Me considero algo tímida, así que me cuesta hablar sobre algo sin planificación, había estado pensando en que le diria. Incluso me atreví a imaginar sus posibles respuestas.

Pero no vino a clase. Me entristecí bastante, pero me decidí a hablar con ella al día siguiente. Y tampoco vino.

Estamos a viernes, hoy tampoco yo he ido al instituto. El motivo: una mudanza. Mia no, de mi madre Cora y mi hermana Zelena. Mi padre sonrie sin cesar, pero se que está tenso. Desde hace varios meses él y Cora se pelean continuamente. No es que no discutieran antes, es que cada vez las peleas son mayores y normalmente ni siquiera ellos saben por que discuten.

-Es un pueblo... umm... digamos acogedor- es lo primero que dice mi madre al ver Storybrook. Cualquiera habrá pensado que se trata de un cumplido, pero para alguien que ha vivido con ella tanto tiempo como mi padre y para su hija, que soy yo, se trata de la primera pega que le encuentra al pueblo, es "acogedor", es decir, horrible y digno de su desprecio.

Su otra hija, Zelena, la cual ojala no fuera mi hermana añade: -¿Y aquí tenemos que vivir?.

Traducción: Este lugar no es digno de mi presencia.

Aun con el odio que sienten hacia el pueblo y a muchos de sus habitantes, ambas se adaptan pronto y con mucha más rapidez que mi padre y yo.

Las semanas siguen pasando.

Emma ha vuelto a clases, pero solo habla con Ruby y está muy alicaida. Simplemente no soy capaz de preguntarle.

Mi padre sigue trabajando de sheriff, su compañero David vino a cenar el otro día. Es amable, divertido y muy simpático. Incluso a Zelena le cae bien, y es muy dificil complacerla.

Hablando de Zelena. Ya ha conseguido dos perritos falderos que la siguen a todas partes y una chica que puede considerar a su altura. Se llama Tinker. Tienen la misma edad y son igual de manipuladoras. Mi hermana es el tipo de chica, digamos popular, que mucha gente odia.

(Emma)

Ruby no hace preguntas, solo me abraza y dice que me cubrirá al dia siguiente en el instituto.

Bella. No se me va su nombre de la cabeza. ¿Por que? ¿Por que tuve que enamorarme? ¿Por que de ella? ¿Por que de una chica? Tantas preguntas que me abruman. En su momento estuve segura de que estaba enamorada de Neal, pero esto que siento ahora es muy diferente.

Estoy segura de que ha habido algun error. No puedo estar enamorada de Bella por varias razones:

primera por que es una chica, y no creo que eso sea normal.Y segundo, por que ella no me quiere, no me quiere, no me quiere, no me quiere, no me quiere...Rompo a llorar. ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que?

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis, ahi abajo para escribir las reviews:)**

 **Love girl:** **ya ves, que por ahora la pareja Bella-Emma no va a poder ser...Pero ya iremos viendo. De verdad que me gustaria subir antes, pero no me da tiempo, no consigo tener tiempo para coger el ordenador hasta los viernes, con los exámenes y los trabajos. Me alegra mucho que te guste.**

 **Jessica Nolasco:** **bueno, todavía no estan enamoradas, así que es normal que la anime. Ya ves que en este no se han relacionado, pero en el proximo hare que aunque sea un poco hablen.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado. Y me alegra tener una fiel seguidora :D.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos!**

 **Un abrazo de oso**


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Dejadme en paz!

**Escribo las respuestas de las reviws al final.**

* * *

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPITULO 5:** ¡Dejadme en paz!

(Emma)

Creo que todavía no he llegado a asimilarlo del todo, pero ya me encuentro más tranquila y he dejado de pensar en ella todo el rato.

Rumple, en algun momento me doy cuenta de que lo conozco, es el dueño de una curiosa tiendecita. Tiene todo tipo de extraños he inservibles objetos. Quizás no pensé en él al principio por que es más conocido como señor Gold. En mi opinión es demasiado mayor para Bella, además me parece algo siniestro y estoy segura de que tiene un hijo llamado Beal o algo parecido. Por cierto, es un nombre muy curioso.

Falto dos días a clase, Ruby me pasa los apuntes y me explica (me doy cuenta de que a diferencia de otras veces esta atendiendo en clase para poder ayudarme) lo mejor que puede todo lo que dan.

El viernes me decido a ir al instituto, no puedo quedarme encerrada sin más toda la semana.

La abuelita escribe a los profesores diciendoles que estaba enferma.

Así pasa la semana.

El lunes siguiente camino junto a Ruby al instituto cuando veo a Regina sentada en un banco del parque, no se por que pero tengo la necesidad de ir a ver que le pasa.

-Ruby, sigue tu, yo tengo que hacer una cosa.

Ella asiente y no pregunta. Por esto es mi mejor amiga, me ayuda sin importar que sea.

La veo alejarse y unirse a un par de compañeros que hay más adelante.

Yo me acerco a Regina y me siento a su lado. Por un rato no digo nada.

-Hola

Me mira y espera a que le diga algo más.

-¿No piensas ir a clase?- me pregunta al ver que no digo nada más.

-¿Y tu?- respondo.

-No

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué es de tu incumbencia?- me responde y no se que más decir.

-Supongo que no lo es, pero me gustaría saberlo.

No me dice nada, empieza a preocuparme, no la conozco mucho, pero suele sonreir y en estos momentos parece alicaida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- intento decirlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- casi me grita- ¿es que no lo pillas? Quiero estar sola, y no voy a ir al instituto. Ya puedes marcharte con tu amiguita Ruby.

¿A que viene Ruby en la conversación? Pero no se lo hago notar.

-¿Y si yo tampoco quiero ir? Está en mi derecho quedarme aquí.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Quedate! Ya me marcho yo. Muchas gracias- Se levanta y la veo marchar. Me doy cuenta de que la estoy molestando, pero no lo puedo evitar, la sigo.

Cuando se da cuenta, se gira y esta vez si me grita: ¿POR QUE NO PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ? ¿POR QUE NO ME DEJAIS TODOS EN PAZ?- Veo que está llorando, pero me mira con rabia- ¿NO PUEDES MARCHARTE? ¿POR QUE QUIERES VERME SUFRIR?

No se que decirle. Me quedo quieta mientras me grita y cuando acaba simplemente se queda mirandome y llora.

No se que más hacer, aunque se que claramente no es la decisión correcta, me doy la vuelta y me marcho, voy a llegar tarde, pero no voy a quedarme aquí mientras la persona a la que quería ayudar me grita.

Aunque no lo demuestre estoy preocupada por Regina, pero se que no puedo hacer nada, no si ella no me deja acercarme.

Cuando acaban las clases, la vuelvo a ver, está otra vez sentada en el banco. La observo de reojo, pero sigo hablando a Ruby.

Se levanta y se acerca a nosotras corriendo.

-Emma- no me giro- Emma, por favor, por favor.

Ruby se da la vuelta y se para al ver que corre hacia nosotras.

Cuando llega, me mira suplicante y dice: -¿Podemos hablar?- asiento- ¿a solas?- mira a Ruby, pero ella responde:

-Si tienes algo que decir puedes decirlo conmigo aquí

Sé que no lo hace con mala intención, Ruby quiere protegerme ante todo, y sabe que estos días estoy más frágil que de costumbre, pero sé que Regina no me dirá nada con ella aquí.

-Ve, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo lobita- aparte de ayudar a la abuelita, Ruby ayuda en la radio de Storybrook (la verdad que es bastante buena), así que la animo a marcharse.

-¿Segura?- asiento.

Cuando se marcha Regina me dice:

-Lo siento, de verdad. Te he tratado fatal y sin motivo, sé que solo querías ver que me pasaba, pero he tenido unos problemas familiares y estaba muy nerviosa. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos días malos. ¿Problemas con tu padre?

Niega:-Con mi madre y mi hermana.

-Pensé... como solo había visto a tu padre...

-Llegaron la semana pasada. No querían venir, pero mi padre...

-Venga, te invito a un helado, ¿quieres?

Me mira extrañada.

-O a lo que tu quieras, vamos.

No quiero ir a Granny's y tener a la abuelita rondando por allí, así que la llevo a "La reina de las nieves" una de las mejores heladerías, de hecho la dependienta siempre me ha parecido la reina de las nieves en persona, seria, fría...

(Regina)

No se como Emma puede ser tan amable conmigo despues de como le trate esta mañana. Me invita a un helado (Nota mental: Invitar a Emma a algo cuando menos se lo espere) y me pregunta por mis problemas. Se lo intento contar todo sin dejarme nada:

 _Desde que soy pequeña me he dado cuenta de que mi madre, Cora, tiene un claro favoritismo hacia mi hermana Zelena, cosa que es bastante normal, ya que se parecen demasiado._

 _Yo siempre encontraba consuelo en mi padre, Henry. Es el hombre más bueno que he conocido nunca y jamás he entendido que hace al lado de una mujer como mi madre. Ella es fría, calculadora, manipuladora, y no le importa herir a los demás con tal de conseguir su propio beneficio, mientras que mi padre ayuda a los demás y los antepone a todo, por eso se hizo sheriff, y esta pensando en presentarse a alcalde, para ayudar a los demás._

 _Por este motivo siempre discuten, son completamente opuestos. Pero últimamente esto es aun peor._

 _Un tal señor Gold, amigo de mi padre aquí en el pueblo, le ofreció trabajar de sheriff, y mi padre aceptó. No creas que a mi me no me molestó, que me dio igual dejar toda mi vida atrás y venirme a vivir aquí.Pero lo acepté. Sin embargo, mi madre y Zelena...no se cual se lo tomó peor, así que mi padre les dijo que vendríamos él y yo primero para instalarnos y luego ellas dos. Y el viernes pasado vinieron._

 _Pero esto es cada vez más insoportable, mi madre no soporta estar aquí, no tiene nada que hacer, no hay sitios para ir de compras, no tiene amigas con las que cotillear...Ella está acostumbrada a una gran ciudad como es Nueva York, y ahora aquí lo único que sabe hacer es tratarnos mal a mi y a mi padre. Ayer incluso le gritó a Zelena, y eso es mucho decir._

 _Por otra parte, está mi hermana. No se si la habrás visto ha encontrado una amiga, se llama Tinker o algo así._

 _Mi padre se tira el día en la oficina, y mi madre y Zelena me estan haciendo la vida imposible. Eso que acaban de llegar, no se que voy a hacer si esto sigue a peor. No tengo a nadie más. Sé que en cuanto pueda me iré de casa, y estoy segura de que Zelena tambien. Pero hasta entonces..._

No le hablo a Emma sobre el proximo divorcio de mis padres. Cuando se separen, mi madre y Zelena querran marcharse a Nueva york de nuevo, y yo tendré que irme con ellas, pues mi madre no va a dejarme ir. Eso lo sé seguro, quiere controlarme, saber todo lo que hago y lo que digo, y nunca permitiría que me quedase con Henry.

Sin él todo se presenta más horrible y doloroso.

No puedo decirselo, no tengo fuerzas ni para pensar en eso.

Noto que Emma no acaba de comprender mi dolor, pero igualmente me anima, me sonrie y me abraza. Por un momento me siento querida de verdad.

 **Love girl: me alegra que sigas comentando, si, Cora y Zelena van a dar mucho juego. Queda un poco para que Rumple se entere pero lo pondré.**

 **Petri: cada cosa a su tiempo XD, aunque yo tampoco entiendo a Emma, teniendo a Regina.. Y ves, en este se han hablado mucho más.**

 **Jessica nolasco: esta vez no he tardado tanto. Ya ves, regina y emma se han relacionado mucho en este capitulo, espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Ineheram: ¿quien no ama a Regina? XD**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo, seguid comentando y haber si alguien más se atreve, aunque sea para saber que está ahí.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de oso**


	6. Chapter 6: No-Regina

**Ya sabeis, las respuestas a las reviews al final, y para aquellos que no comentan...¡por fa! ¡Comentad! Que me encantaría saber que pensais, no sabeis como me alegra ver una nueva reviw ;)**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste.**

CAPITULO 6:

(Emma)

Hace varios días que no he tenido tiempo para pensar en Bella y mis propios problemas, desde el otro día cuando hablé con Regina no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. He tomado la decisión de intentar ser su amiga, tengo la necesidad de ayudarla y cuidarla, por que no quiero volverla a ver como el otro día, me he dado cuenta de que no tiene nadie que le quiera o al menos que se lo exprese, así que ese apoyo se lo voy a ofrecer yo, igual que Bella me ayudó cuando yo lo necesitaba. Justamente por que sé lo que se siente tengo una gran necesidad de mejorar su vida.

Es sábado por la tarde, y hace mucha calor, estamos en esa odiosa epoca del año en la que un día hace calor y al día siguiente frío.

Tumbada en el sillón, viendo una rídicula serie de televisión que hubiera tenido mucho más éxito si la hubieran presentado como comedia que como drama, espero a que den las siete y empiece mi turno en Grannys.

Suena el teléfono, un mensaje. Perezosamente lo cojo para ver que dice. Número desconocido:

"Hola"

Le respondo con un "¿Quién eres?" y espero.

"Adivina"

Pienso que seria mejor, si entrar en su juego, repetirle la pregunta o simplemente no decir nada más pero al final escribo: "Ni idea, ¿quién eres?"

"Jajajaja" responde el anonimo "Regina" mi corazón se salta un latido, había querido pedirle su número de telefono pero no me había atrevido. Pero Regina vuelve a escribir: "Pero yo no soy ella".

"Vale" escribo yo "ahora si que no entiendo nada"

"Es su movil, pero no soy yo"

"¿Podrías decirme quién eres?" le pregunto.

"Podría, pero no creo que lo haga"

-Bah- digo en voz alta y dejo el movil de lado.

Más tarde recibo otro mensaje:

"Ya hablaremos, tengo algo que decirte y no querrás negarte, es una gran propuesta"

19:40

El restaurante ha quedado un poco más vacío a esta hora, pero sé que dentro de poco volverá a llenarse con la gente que cena temprano.

Aprovecho para mirar el movil. Tengo un nuevo mensaje de la "no-regina" que dice:

"Lo siento" y veo aparecer otro "ahora sí soy Regina"

"Hola" respondo.

"Hola"

"¿Quién era antes?" no puedo evitar preguntar.

Pasa un rato antes de que responda.

"Mi hermana"

Me parece curioso pero no digo nada, lo bueno es que ahora tengo su teléfono.

Me viene una pregunta a la cabeza, pero decido no formularla: ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

(Regina)

-Regi, ¿me dejas tu móvil?- como odio que me llame Regi, y ¿para que necesita mi teléfono?

-Venga, hermanita- me insta Zelena.- solo para mandar un mensaje y te lo devolvemos en seguida.

A regañadientes y controlando todo lo que hacen le paso el móvil a Tinker.

Tinker...Umm, que podría decir sobre ella... Es hermana de Graham. Graham está en mi clase y es uno de los mejores amigos de...¿como se llama esa chica que me ha llamado tanto la atención? Creo que era...¿a quien quiero engañar? Emma tiene algo especial que me llamó la atención desde el primer momento.

Pues sí, Graham es uno de sus mejores amigos, y me atrevería a poner la mano en el fuego a que siente algo por Emma. Lo siento por él, Emma ya está cogida. Por Alex, ese chico misterioso del que me habló.

-Mirala, si que es muy guapa, pero no sé...- oigo decir a mi hermana- está en tu clase, ¿no, hermanita?

-¿Quién?

Tinker pone ante mis narices mi movil en el que aparece una foto de la propia Emma.

-Si, ehh... estudia conmigo, ¿por?

-Nada, nada

Su respuesta me da muy mala espina. No conozco bien a Tinker, pero si a mi hermana. Y realmente, me preocupa.

-¿Qué pasa con Emma?- insisto.

Tinker mira a mi hermana como pidiendo permiso y ella simplemente se encoge de hombros mientras escribe algo con MI movil.

-No es nada con importancia. Es una de las más populares, y queremos hablar con ella. Sería buena para nuestro "grupo". Desde luego para ella será un gran honor.

No digo nada. Me controlo para no reirme, analicemos esta frase: Emma en el grupo de Zelena y Tinker. JA. Repito, JA. Ella vale más que eso y yo lo sé. Lo que espero es que ella también lo sepa.

Abro el movil, hasta el momento no había pensado en mi hermana y su "amiguita", pero cuando lo abro leo una serie de mensajes, que estan dirigidos a... ¡oh, no! A Emma. Me quiero morir, ¿que le habrán dicho?

"Hola"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Adivina"

"Ni idea, ¿quién eres?"

"Jajajaja, Regina. Pero yo no soy ella".

"Vale ,ahora si que no entiendo nada"

"Es su movil, pero no soy yo"

"¿Podrías decirme quién eres?"

"Podría, pero no creo que lo haga"

"Ya hablaremos, tengo algo que decirte y no querrás negarte, es una gran propuesta"

Me alarmo y no sin motivo, ¿cómo se atreven? No se que decirle así que simplemente le escribo:

"Lo siento"

 **Se que es corto y que ademas he actualizado muy tarde, lo siento.**

 **Pero no voy a responder a las reviews por que pienso escribir otro ahora mismo y ahi las responderé, ¿ok?**

 **Así que hasta dentro de poco ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Feliz cumpleaños

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo como prometí. Y ahora si pondré las reviews al final ;)**

CAPITULO 7

(Ruby)

Emma es mi mejor amiga, la quiero demasiado, y siempre sé como decirle las cosas, salvo ahora. ¿Cómo se lo digo? Me siento tan mal. Por que sí, mañana es 6 de junio y no podemos cenar juntas, ni siquiera pasar un rato juntas y sé que Emma ha estado esperando este día desde hace tiempo y no sé como decirle que en su cumpleaños no puedo estar con ella.

Emma siempre ha estado sola, sé que antes de mi su unica amiga fue Lily, la cual no ha vuelto a ver en años, pero desde que vive con la abuelita y conmigo su cumpleaños es un día muy especial.

Y yo no podré estar. Me siento fatal. Seguro que me dirá que no me preocupe, pero, aunque no lo diga, no le va a gustar.

 **5 de junio por la tarde**

-Emma, lo siento cariño, de verdad- empiezo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ruby?

-Mañana me voy, no podré estar contigo, es por mi padre y... ya sabes que por mi no iba. Pero es...

-Hey, lobita, ni se te ocurra preocuparte. Ya sabes que lo de tu padre... Y ademas, no hay ningun problema, el viernes que viene vamos a alguna parte con los del grupo, ¿vale? Así que te obligo a ir si hace falta.

-Esta bien, pero solo si me prometes que lo celebraremos como es debido y que te lo pasaras bien aunque yo no esté. Llama a alguien.

-No te preocupes, Ruby, te lo prometo.

Estoy bastante segura de que no piensa llamar a nadie, así que insisto:

-¿A quien piensas llamar?

-Ruby, no te preocupes, si no llamo a nadie ayudaré en Granny's o algo.

-Dime un nombre y luego te pediré fotos

-Pues... Regina

¿Qué? ¿Regina? ¿Desde cuando son amigas? No me ha dicho nada sobre ella, ni siquiera sabía que habian hablado en algun momento.

(Emma)

 **5 de junio por la mañana**

Para la clase de tecnología siempre nos repartimos en dos grupos, y no, no estoy con Ruby. Pero si que estoy con Regina. Así que me siento a su lado y la miro.

-¿Por que tenia tu hermana tu movil?

-Digamos que quizas soy un poco tonta- eso lo dudo, pero no le digo nada.

-¿De que propuesta hablaba?

-Digamos que de una que no deberías aceptar.

Y no hablamos más.

Llega la hora del recreo. Y estoy preocupada. Mucho. Desde que hablé con ella el otro día solo puedo pensar en Regina. Así que cuando la veo pasar la sigo llamandola:

-Regina, por favor, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro- me responde con una sonrisa preciosa.-¿qué pasa?

-Umm, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa preparada, solo quiero hablar contigo. Por que aun no te conozco bien.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que me conozcas?

-Por que...lo siento. No volveré a molestarte.

Me doy la vuelta y mientras me marcho le escucho decir:

-La proxima vez inventate una excusa y hablamos.

No la entiendo, ¿por qué no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿qué le pasa?

5 de junio tras hablar con Ruby

Si, le digo que Regina. Por que, ¿no quería una excusa? Ahí la tiene, estoy segura de que Ruby le va a llamar, luego le diré que yo no tengo nada que ver.

(Regina)

-Buenas, ¿Regina?

-Si, soy yo, ¿quién es?

-Ruby, del instituto. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-No, ¿por que?

-Es el cumpleaños de Emma, pero yo no puedo estar con ella y me gustaría que lo pasara bien y...

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? ¿No tiene ya a Graham o a cualquiera de sus amigos? Aunque he de decir que no es de muy buena amiga dejarle así de esa manera. Pero bueno, cada uno hace lo que cree,supongo...

Y cuelgo.

Me llevo las manos a la cara. No sé que estoy haciendo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte solo puedo responder de esta manera, y no śe que hacer.

Pero...

(Emma)

 **6 de junio**

Dentro de una hora empieza mi turno en Granny's. La buelita me ha dicho que ella se encarga, pero no la voy a dejar sola, así que empiezo antes para cubrir el turno de Ruby.

 _Ding Dong_

Entonces es cuando suena el timbre.

Abro la puerta y aparece ante mi una caja de pizza sujeta por una chica morena de pelo corto que me mira como pidiendo perdón y espera a que la deje pasar.

Cojo la caja y me dice:

-Abrela

Al abrila veo la nota, escrita con una caligrafía irregular pero a la vez muy elegante:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Siento haberte hablado de esa manera.

Sí, quiero que me conozcas.

Pero me gustaría conocerte yo a ti también.

¿Aceptas?

¿Puede alguien ser tan bonita como Regina? Con una simple nota dentro de una caja de pizza me ha hecho sonreir como nadie, ni siquiera Ruby que es la persona más importante en mi vida, ha conseguido.

Y es en este preciso momento cuando decido que Regina tiene que ser mi amiga, la necesito en mi vida, y quiero conocerla. Quiero poder saber si miente o dice la verda. Poder saber si esta enfadada o triste o siente rabia solo con mirarla.

Ella espera en la puerta y con una sonrisa le indico:

-Pasa, vamos a comer.

Nos sentamos frente a frente y me dice:

-¿Y? 

-¿Y que? - le respondo.

-¿Que quieres saber sobre mi?

-Umm, ¿cual es tu historia? Digo, si tuvieras que definir tu vida en tres palabras ¿que dirias?

-Pues...en ese orden diría: duda, alegría y decepción

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre que me ha ocurrido algo bueno primero dude mucho, y cuando conseguia lo que quería y era feliz por un motivo u otro hay algun problema y todo acaba mal.

Y me mira triste.

Yo he sufrido en la vida, pero ella tambien y ademas estoy bastante segura de que por el mismo motivo: la familia. A mi me faltaba y a ella... bueno...

 **Espero que os haya gustado ;)**

 **Jessica nolasco: bueno, aquí ya se van acercando y ya ves que ahora ya esta decidido ser amigas, ya solo es cuestion de tiempo.**

 **Love girl: espero que este tambien te haya gustado, si, imaginate zelena y cora juntas, si ya por separado son tan horribles.**

 **Comentad por favor :D**

 **Nos leemos,**


	8. Chapter 8: la bella y la bestia

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. No se por que pero algunas de las reviws que puedo ver desde el movil en el ordenador no me aparecen así que siento si me dejo a alguien sin responder. Para cualquiera que lea esto, por favor, comenta mi historia que me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestros comentarios. Jessica nolasco: si, regina es adorable. Espero que este te haya gustado tambien. No es tanto de la relación de ambas pero siempre estan una junto a la otra. Dime que te parece cuando lo leas petrri: desde luego, con una familia así algun problema es normal ;) espero que este tambien te guste. Diana9915: veo que a ti tambien te gustó lo de la nota, aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero que te guste. Y sin más dilación...**

CAPITULO 8

(Emma)

Ruby vive con su abuela desde que tenia cinco años. Su madre murió al darle a luz y su padre... su padre es un asunto complicado. Él era cazador. Eso es lo único que sé, nunca me ha querido contar por que acabó en la carcel. Tiene una enfermedad grave, y por ello suele pasar el tiempo en el hospital. Y cada cierto tiempo Ruby recibe una llamada. Su padre está en peligro, parece que va a morir. Y debe irse hasta un pueblo cercano a visitarlo, por que ella es su única familia viva.

Ruby no quiere a su padre, tampoco le odia, lo único que siente hacia él es indiferencia. En ocasiones me pregunto que es mejor: no saber donde está tu padre, quién es, como es... o saberlo y que te sea indiferente. Para ella es doloroso, por que en el fondo sigue siendo su padre.

¿Por que no le quiere? No lo sé, nunca lo he sabido. Es el único secreto que hay entre nosotras, al

menos si no incluimos a Bella nunca le he hablado de ella, es algo así como mi secreto personal, algo aparte de todo. Pero desde la última vez que hablamos mi relación con Bella ha cambiado considerablemente.

He ido a visitarla un par de veces y nunca la encontraba en casa, no sé donde puede estar, no responde a mis llamadas y estoy bastante preocupada.

Es martes cuando se me ocurre una idea, voy a hablar con Regina, su padre es el sheriff de la ciudad.

Mi relación con Regina si ha mejorado, desde que vino a mi casa en mi cumpleaños hablamos cada vez más.

-Regina, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Verás, tengo una amiga, Bella. Ella ya es mayor de edad y vive sola, pero llevo un tiempo yendo a visitarla sin encontrarla, no responde a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes. Había pensado que como tu padre es el sheriff...

-No podemos decirle nada si no estamos seguras de que ha desaparecido. Esta tarde esperame en Granny's, piensa en todo lo que sepas sobre ella, vamos a buscarla, haber si alguien sabe algo ¿te parece?

-Vale, allí nos vemos. ¿Te importa si viene Ruby?

-Por mi bien, supongo

(Regina)

Quizás esté empezando a ser demasiado posesiva con Emma, pero me hubiera gustado que fueramos solo las dos. Sin embargo, ¿como le voy a decir que no quiero que venga su mejor amiga?

Voy a ayudarla a buscar a esa tal Bella, estoy segura de que la misión tendrá éxito.

Me acuerdo de mi primo Henry. Aquellos veranos en los que finjiamos ser detectives y realizábamos misiones. En su honor decido ponerle un nombre a la misión, como en los viejos tiempos. Empieza: ….no se me ocurre ningun nombre, llamarla operación Bella no queda bien y no sé nada más sobre esa chica.

(Emma)

-¿Bella? ¿Qué Bella? Nunca me habías hablado de ella- Ruby me mira extrañada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, somos amigas desde hace tiempo y nunca te lo dije por que no surgió el tema

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Desde antes de conocerte a ti

No sé por que Ruby le da tanta importancia. Pero al final acepta ayudarnos a mi y a Regina.

(Regina)

Ruby termina su turno en Granny's mientras Emma me cuenta todo lo que sabe sobre Bella. Nos sentamos una frente a la otra con un chocolate delante, una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Tiene padre o madre?

-Padre- responde- es un hombre muy amable, cuando quiere, por que es muy sobreprotector con su hija y cuando ella se marchó de casa se pelearon y dejaron de hablarse. Pero podemos ir a verle, tiene una floristería cerca de aquí. Se llama Moe French.

-¿Otro miembro de su familia? ¿Hermanos, primos...?

-No, al menos que yo sepa, al menos por ahora.

No entiendo lo que quiere decir, así que simplemente le hago otra pregunta.

-Aparte de ti, ¿qué otros amigos tenia?

-Umm, no he conocido a ninguno de sus amigos ni me habló de ellos, pero tenía novio.

-Vale, ¿sabes quien es?

-Si, Rumple

-¿Quién es ese tal Rumple?- pregunto, aunque el nombre me suena.

-Quizás lo conozcas como señor Gold

Tengo que controlarme para no escupir lo que estoy bebiendo.

-¿Qué edad dijiste que tenía?

-Diecinueve, ¿por?

-¿Tu has visto al señor Gold? No se que edad tendrá, pero más de treinta seguro.

-Bueno, pues cuando sepas lo siguiente verás. Está embarazada.

-No me jodas, ¿en serio? ¿en serio? ¿Del señor Gold? Con 19 años...

-Dejalo ya, ¿vale?- me mira molesta.

-Vale, está bien. Gold tiene una tienda, ¿no es así? Vamos a visitarle a ver si sabe algo de su novia.

-Sí, vayamos ahora, no creo que Ruby quiera hablar con Gold, digamos que no se llevan demasiado bien.

-Vale, empieza la operación la Bella y la Bestia- me siento orgullosa de mi idea y la relación que he logrado con el cuento.

Emma me mira extrañada y procedo a contarle las conexiones que existen con respecto a la historia:

Se llama Bella

Tiene padre y no madre

Tiene relación con las flores y por tanto con las rosas, por que su padre tiene una floristería

Sale con "la bestia" del pueblo, seguro que si le preguntamos dirá que la belleza está en su interior.

Como tenga un armario y una tetera parlantes nos hemos metido en el libro o Ruby nos ha puesto algo en el chocolate, por que esto no es normal.

-Pues vas a tener razón, empieza "la bella y la bestia"

(Emma)

David el joven ayudante del sheriff se ofrece a llevarnos hasta la tienda de Gold.

-Creo que ya no vamos a necesitar tu ayuda, Dav- le dice Regina y este se aleja con el coche dejandonos frente a un destartalado cartel que reza:

Mr. Gold

Prestamista

y distribuidor de antigüedades

Miro inquisitiva a Regina: -¿Dav?, que confianza, ¿no?

-Viene casi todos los viernes a cenar. Mi padre y él han hecho muy buenas migas.

-Venga, vamos a entrar.

Paso yo primero, al abrir la puerta suena una campanita. Toda la tienda está repleta de cosas, montañas y montañas y al fondo se ve un expositor de cristal donde un hombre revisa algo en un libro.

-Hola, señorita Swan y señorita...

-Mills- añade Regina.

-Oh, Mills, hija de Henry Mills, ¿no es así? Conozco a tu padre, si no recuerdo mal estais viviendo aquí desde hace poco.

Ella asiente.

Hay algo en ese hombre que me llama la atención y ni Regina no yo nos acercamos a él.

-Pasad, queridas, ¿que quereis?

Terminamos por llegar hasta donde está él y empiezo a hablar:

-Venimos por Bella.

-¿Qué Bella?

Regina me mira extrañada y no es para menos, ¿cuántas bellas conoce?

-Bella, su novia.

-No se de que me hablas querida, no conozco a ninguna Bella.

-Bella French- insisto- vive en la casa frente al lago.

-No,no,no... Frente al lago y que yo conozca vive Lacey, mi novia.

-¿Nos esta diciendo que su novia se llama Lacey?- interviene Regina.

-Exactamente, querida.

-¿Y podría describirnosla?- añado yo.

-Por supuesto, es muy guapa y una muchacha encantadora, tiene el pelo castaño, y los ojos azules. Tiene 21 años, y creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber.

-Pero esa es Bella. Y tiene 19.

-Entonces claramente hablamos de personas distintas- responde como si fuera algo obvio.

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que Bella, Lacey o como la quiera llamar ha desaparecido.

-¿Te has planteado acaso que quizás quería desaparecer?

-¿A que se refiere con eso?- pregunta mi amiga.

-A que todo esto de Bella y Lacey y las edades, y que no sepais donde está quizas estaba planeado. ¿Qué relacción teneis con ella?

-Pues... es mi amiga- respondo yo.- Y la conozco demasiado bien como para saber que ella nunca haría algo como esconderse a no ser que alguien la estuviera poniendo en peligro.

-Quizás no la conozcas tanto como crees.

Me niego a creer algo así. Si alguien está siendo engañado aquí ese es el señor Gold. ¿Por que Bella le engaña con un nombre falso? Esa es la veradera pregunta, despues de todo es el padre de su hijo, y entonces...

-¿Le ha dicho lo su hijo?

-¿Qué hijo?- pregunta. Y de pronto aparece una marca de preocupación en su rostro- ¿Neal? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No me refiero a eso. No creo que deba contarselo yo señor Gold. Si no quiere decirnos donde está al menos respondanos a esto: ¿lo sabe usted?

-Creo que también yo lo sé, Emma- dice Regina.

Y vemos como una tambaleante Bella entra en la tienda. Es ella, pero no lo es. Sus preciosos vestidos que le hacian parecer más joven y su leve maquillaje han desaparecido para dar paso a unos tacones altísimos, un vestido que deja ver casi todo su escote y medio sujetador que además es cortísimo. Además está más maquillada de lo que nunca la había visto.

Desde luego parece mayor, podría pasar por una mujer de 21, 22 o incluso más.

Y está borracha. Son las siete y media de la tarde y ya está borracha. Embarazada.

Escucho de nuevo a Gold, repitiendose como un lamento en mi cabeza "Quizás no la conozcas tanto como crees"

 **¿Os a gustado? Dejadme saber vuestras impresiones escribiendo Reviews. ¿Que pensais de Bella/ Lacey? ¿como creeis que va a seguir? ¿aquien está engañando a gold o a Emma? ¿como se lo va a tomar Emma? Todo lo que penseis, contadmelo por favor:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Maravillas

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, veo que el capítulo 8 os gustó bastante :). Responderé a las reviews al final, cuando acabe de escribir por si alguien pone alguna nueva.**

 **Espero que este os guste también. Ocurre todo en la tienda de Gold y será todo entre Regina y Gold, pero habrá una serie de revelaciones importantes que además os van a sorprender por que estoy segura de que no os lo esperais. Ojalá os guste y ,por favor, comentarlo.**

CAPITULO 9: Maravillas

(Regina)

La cara de Emma es... ¿como decirlo? De pura decepción. Noto como su veneración por Bella se cae y se rompe en mil pedazos.

Según lo que ella me había contado, Bella era la chica perfecta, y desde luego, no había ningún atisbo de esa Bella idílica que Emma me había descrito en aquella mujer frente a nosotras.

Mira a Emma a los ojos. Durante un par de segundos nadie dice nada, hasta que Emma murmura:

-¿Podemos hablar?- y luego nos mira a Gold y a mi para añadir- a solas.

Bella asiente. Aunque no estoy segura de que se vaya a acordar de nada de lo que hablen, eso sí: "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" quizás Emma se aclare con esa charla.

Las dos se dirigen hacia la trastienda, y yo me quedo allí a solas con Gold que me mira como si fuera un bicho molesto.

-¿Piensa quedarse ahí mirándome toda la tarde, querida?- pregunta. Me empieza a molestar el apelativo cariñoso.

Suelto un murmullo sin sentido y empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor. Lo que más llama la atención es un reloj.

Está sobre un estante. Un reloj de bolsillo. Lo cojo y lo observo con atención.

Es dorado y tiene una cadena por la que sujetarlo. Es antiguo y las manecillas están paradas en exactamente las cuatro y cinco. En la parte de atrás hay unas inscripciones.

Me dirijo al señor Gold:

-¿Sabe usted que pone aquí?

Y él me mira alarmado. Corre hacia donde estoy yo y me arranca el reloj de las manos para colocarlo delicadamente de nuevo en su sitio mientras dice:

-No vuelva a tocar nada o tendré que echarla de la tienda para mi pesar- pero noto que más que para su pesar sería para su alegría, por algún motivo no quiere que yo esté aquí.

-No tocaré nada, se lo prometo, pero ¿qué pone en el reloj?

-No lo sé y si lo supiera no se lo diría.

Pero quiero volver a verlo, hay algo extraño en ese reloj así que añado:

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-No es un precio por el que pueda pagar alguien como tu, querida.

-Simplemente digame el precio. Es solo curiosidad.

-Ese reloj no puede pagarse con dinero- su cara en estos momentos es misteriosa.- Su precio es mucho más alto.

-¿No podríamos hacer una especie de trato?

Cada vez siento más curiosidad.

-Un trato- se ríe de la forma siniestra y frota sus manos- oh, estoy de acuerdo. Pero yo pongo las normas.

Asiento: -¿Que es lo que quiere?

-Umm, es necesario que vayas a un sitio que quizás ya conozcas.

-¿Está aquí? ¿En storybrook?

-No,querida

-¿En Maine?

-Tampoco

-Entonces debe de ser Nueva York, no he ido a otro lugar.

-Yo no he dicho que sea un lugar donde hayas estado, pero estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de él.

-¿Cual?

-El país de las maravillas

 **Sé que es muy corto, pero era eso o no publicar nada hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais este giro de los acontecimientos? En el siguiente claramente veremos como Regina tacha de loco a Rumple, pero ya veis que no es todo realista, eso era el comienzo, la magia tambien estará presente en esta historia, ¿de que manera? Ya ireis viendo pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado este cambio.**

 **Creo que en el siguiente pondré más de la relación de Regina y Emma pero no lo puedo prometer por que tambien tengo que escribir la conversación de Emma y Bella.**

 **Bueno, ahora vamos con las respuestas:**

 **Jessica nolasco: siempre me alegran mucho tus reviews, veo que te gusta el camino que toma la relación de ambas, aunquue no esperes un romance pronto por que según lo tengo planteado aun le queda. Lo del padre de Ruby será más adelante, pero lo contaré. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto como escribo y como va la historia, por que la verdad no estaba demasiado contenta con el resultado y simplemente lo hacia para entretenerme, pero de verdad, muchas gracias. Espero que este te haya gustado tambien y espero saber tu opinión ;)**

 **Love girl: si, ahora ambas estan bastante decididas a lograr esa amistad, espero que te vaya gustando como se desarrolla aunque en este no haya habido interacción entre ambas.**

 **Diana9915: a quien estaba engañando Bella y por que lo contaré en el proximo, pero espero que este te haya gustado tambien :)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, por favor, comentad que me animan a escribir y al final lo subo antes, aunque sea algo cortito como hoy pero como ya he dicho antes era esto o nada.**

 **Bueno, un abrazo a todas (por que creo que sois todas chicas si hay algun chico por ahi que se haga notar) y nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bella o Lacey

**Bueno, aquí teneis la conversación de Bella y Emma. Tambien es algo muy corto pero pensad que hoy no tenia planeado escribir nada.**

 **Y si, dos capitulos en el día de hoy, no os quejareis ;)**

Capitulo 10: Bella o Lacey

(Emma)

Bella coge dos sillas y cada una se sienta en una (desde luego ella con más dificultades que yo).

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-¿Qué?

-Te llamas Bella

Asiente y se masajea las sienes. Parece cansada y me apena, pero no pienso irme sin obtener respuestas.

-Y, ¿por que le mientes a Gold?

-¿A quien?

-A Gold, tu novio

-Se llama Rumple

-Estupendo, bueno, ¿por que le mientes?

-No le miento- no se si esta conversación va a ser tan fructifera como yo esperaba. Bella parece apunto de dormirse y no parece estar entendiendo casi nada de lo que digo.

-Él cree que te llamas Lacey

Ella vuelve a asentir.

-Pero te llamas Bella

Ella sigue asintiendo.

-Entonces le estas mintiendo

Esta vez ni asiente ni niega, me mira como si le hablara en un idioma desconocido para ella.

-Estas borracha

-Un poco, pero es algo sin importancia.

-¡¿Cómo que...?! ¡¿Cómo que es algo sin...?!- no consigo ni terminar las frases, ¿como puede decir algo así? ¡pero si está embarazada!

Me levanto de la silla y ahora soy yo la que me llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras doy vueltas a su alrededor.

-¿Podrias parar?- pregunta- Me mareas

Pero yo no digo nada y sigo moviendome.

-¡Estas embarazada!

Se lo echo en cara pero no me doy cuenta de que he gritado hasta que no me mira con cara de dolor y repito en un susurro:

-Estas embarazada. No puedes beber.

-No estoy embarazada- responde entre murmullos y agacha la cabeza.- Ya no

-¿Como que ya no?

-Rumple... no queria que tuviera el bebé. Decia que era demasiado joven para esa carga.

No acabo de entender lo que me dice.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que has abortado?

-No. O al menos él no lo llama así, fue algo diferente, él me ayudó. No lo creerias si te lo contara.

-Cuentamelo- le pido. Estoy preocupada por mi amiga, esa que veo caerse a pedazos, desmoronarse ante mi.

-No- niega con la cabeza- lo siento. Pero confia en mi, Rumple es de fiar.

-¿Has ido al medico?

Vuelve a negar.

Dudo que Gold sea de fiar. De echo, es la persona de la que más desconfio del pueblo, ¿como ha podido hacer que Bella pierda al bebé?

-Emma, sé que hemos sido muy amigas, incluso que has llegado a sentir más que amistad por mi, pero todo eso se acabó. No soy una buena influencia para ti. No ahora que estoy con Rumple. Con él soy diferente y me gusta. Me gusta vestir así, me gusta que vayamos a los bares, me gusta como me hace sentir. Y por eso tengo que dejarte de lado. Por que tu eres parte de mi antiguo yo, eres parte de un pasado que no quiero para mi futuro. No por ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sé que crees que te ayudé cuando estabas mal, pero en realidad fuiste tu la que me ayudaste a mi y mucho más de lo que tu crees. Igualmente, tu me has conducido a Rumple, sin ti nunca lo hubiera conocido. No te preocupes. Tambien sé que sigues preocupada por mi embarazo. No debes darle importancia. Rumple y yo hemos hablado, es verdad que al principio yo estaba reacia a esos metodos que el me planteaba, pero en un futuro, tendré a mi hijo de nuevo conmigo.

Pero no era ni es el momento adecuado. Quizás con el tiempo volvamos a vernos, pero ahora esa chica de la que tu eras amiga, ya no esta. Ahora solo quedo yo. Lacey-.

Y despues de decir todo eso, un merito en su estado, dirige sus labios a los mios y me besa. Es un beso desesperado, que sabe a despedida y que se mezcla con lágrimas, no sé si son de ella o mias. Pero todo es triste en ese beso que tanto habia deseado, con el que tanto había soñado y si no estaba llorando antes ahora si lo estoy y la abrazo como nunca habia abrazado a nadie. Por que nosotras lo eramos todo en el pasado, fue mi todo en su momento y más tarde la persona de la que yo estaba enamorada y ahora se estaba despidiendo. Y se despedia para siempre. No sé si el futuro nos volverá a juntar, pero desde luego ella no cree que sea posible, lo noto en la manera en la que me ha hablado. En la manera en la que me besa. Desesperación y tristeza.

Y se separa y me mira a los ojos y añade:

-Lo sabía, sabía que me querías. Por un momento hasta yo pensé que era así.

Me da un último abrazo y se va.

No se dirige a la tienda, si no que sube unas escaleritas que hay en una esquina y desaparece.

Me toco los labios. Saben a lágrimas y a alcohol. Y yo no puedo dejar de llorar.

Bella...Adios, Bella.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os lo esperabais así? ¿Cual os ha gustado mas, el 9 o el 10?**

 **Cometadlos los dos. Nos leemos ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: ¡¿estás loco?

**Veo que los últimos dos capítulos os han gustado mucho ;)**

 **De verdad, me ilusionan mucho vuestros comentarios y me animan a escribir.**

 **Bueno, las respuestas a los reviews al fina. Espero que os guste y comentadlo, por faaaa emoticono de pedir por favor* (me faltan emoticonos aquí XD)**

 **Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, deciros que intente encontrar el nombre del pastel y la pocion (o como se llame) de alicia en español, pero no lo encontré, aunque estoy segura de que aquí en España las tradugeron, así como al jabberwocky le llaman galimatazo, pero no lo pude encontrar así que lo dejé en inglés.**

CAPITULO 11: Al país de las maravillas, ¿estás loco?

(Regina)

Quizás he oido mal, ¿ha dicho que tengo que ir al país de las maravillas? ¿Que quiere? ¿Qué me lea el libro?¿Qué vea la película? ¿Qué versión: disney o tim burton? Quizás Gold necesite un poco de ayuda, ¿sabe lo que acaba de salir por su boca?

Me observa hasta que le respondo con lo más largo que puede salir de mi boca en estos momentos:

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si quiere tener el reloj- dice pausadamente- debe viajar al país de las maravillas y traerme algo que yo le voy a pedir.

-¿Está de coña?- no me lo puedo creer. Lo dice en serio. Completamente en serio. Y tan tranquilo. Desde luego hay que avisar a un medico. ¿Qué me dijo mi madre? "Nunca le lleves la contraria a los locos" alguna vez lo he usado con ella misma. Así que le respondo:

-Claro, ¿qué quiere que le traiga?

-Necesito un poco de seta de oruga o pastel Upelkuchen, tambien conocido como pastel "come me".

Eso es lo esencial, pero si pudiera traigame una botellita de Pishsolver. *

-¿Y para que necesita algo así?

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia, querida. Lo que quiere es el reloj, ¿no? Pues haga lo que le pido sin hacer preguntas.

-Pero, ¡¿cómo quiere que no haga preguntas si me está diciendo que vaya a un lugar perteneciente a un libro?! Es algo absurdo y sin sentido, lo que me pide es imposible. Además, estoy segura de que ese reloj vale mucho menos que un viaje entre mundos de fantasía- digo con sarcasmo- y se intenta aprovechar de una situación. Me alegra que haya dicho un lugar imaginario y no el polo norte, al país de las maravillas al menos se puede llegar solo leyendo el libro. Con la imaginación, ¿no?

Gold sigue serio y no dice ni una palabra, como si quien estuviera diciendo locuras fuera yo.

-¿Qué haces,Regina?- dice una voz que sale de la trastienda. Emma nos observa un poco alarmada.

Yo hago aspavientos con los brazos mientras dramatizo y hablo sobre pasteles, libros, locura y el país de las maravillas. Gold tiene los brazos cruzados y me mira serio como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Creo que no es una imagen muy favorecedora para mi persona.

-Es Gold, está diciendo locuras. Dice que...

Y todo se para. Es una sensación extraña, como si hasta el aire estuviera quieto y yo me encontrara dentro de un muro de ladrillo. Emma está quieta tambien. Con los ojos a medio cerrar y las manos en jarra. Gold si que se mueve, y no parece que esta quietud le moleste. Tiene una sonrisa casi imperceptible, y me mira como esperando una reacción por mi parte.

-Puedes moverte, ¿sabes?

Me habla a mi. Intento agitar el brazo. Es como si fuera en contra de una marea tan fuerte que no me deja moverme pero a la vez mi brazo se agita, lentamente, costosamente pero lo hace.

No como el señor Gold cuyos movimientos son normales.

-Te acostumbrarás- su ronrisa se hace más amplia cuando intento decir algo, pero me duele así que paro.

-No puedes decirle nada a nadie. Ni si quiere a Emma. Ni de esto ni de lo que va a pasar a continuacion. Sigues queriendo tener el reloj.

Muevo la cabeza levemente.

-Estupendo. Vamos.

Me sujeta el brazo que se ha quedado extendido en el aire.

Y por un momento lo veo: es una especie de campo, muy extenso, el final son unos árboles enormes, gigantes. Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en un camino, que más adelante se divide en tres y a los lados se ven flores. Son flores de un tamaño, digamos razonable. Me llegan por la cintura.

-Mirarla. Qué maleducada. Mirandome tan fijamente como si fuera una pieza de museo. Es la flor más rara que he visto en mi vida.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que es la flor quien habla intento hecharme hacia atrás, pero no puedo. Sigo bloqueada. Desde luego he tenido que desmayarme y estoy alucinando.

-Rosa, por favor, dejalá a a la pobrecilla. ¿No ves que está perdida? ¿De donde eres? ¿Qué tipo de flor eres?

-No soy una flor, soy humana- la voz viene de debajo de mi. Es una niña, rubia muy muy pequeña, más pequeña que las flores- mi nombre es Alicia.

Y regreso a la tienda de Gold.

-¿Me cree ahora, señorita Mills?. Recuerde. No diga nada a nadie.

-Regina, ¿has terminado ya? Venga, vamonos.

Observo a Emma. Parece como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estoy segura de que todo ha sido real.

Nos despedimos de Gold. Yo intento que no se me note lo sorprendida que estoy.

No le digo nada y ella tampoco me dice nada a mi.

-Bueno...emmm... adiós- le digo. No consigo hacerlo de otra manera, quizás he sido demasiado brusca, pero me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

Cuando llego a casa mi padre está leyendo el periódico, mi madre despotrica contra alguien o algo y Regina habla por teléfono con alguna amiga.

Todo es tan normal. Que me pregunto si todo lo que ha sucedido en la tienda de Gold ha sido realidad. Me siento perdida, ¿por que esta locura?

 ***El pisholver es el nombre de la botellita de "bebe me" y el Upelkuchen del pastel de "come me" en Alcia en el país de las maravillas de Tim Burton. No sé si tienen nombre en el libro original, por que lo leí hace tiempo y no lo recuerdo, lo que me hace pensar que tengo que releerlo. ;). ¿Vosotros os lo habeís leido?**

 **Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? Magia, ¿eh? Os gusta que haya metido la magia en la historia?**

 **Os respondo a las reviews y espero que me lleguen nuevas, me hacen mucha ilusión.**

 **Love girl: me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos en su medida, que te guste el fic y que me comentes. De veras, e hace mucha ilusión y espero que este te haya gustado tambien. Es verdad que el romance va a tardar un poquito. Pensaba escribir una historia solo romantica, pero al final le he metido más cosas.**

 **Guest: ¿y este, te ha gustado?**

 **Jessica nolasco espero que este te haya gustado tambien. Y si quieres, comparte tus teorias, quizas las incluya o algo. Si, el país de las maravillas es un gran lugar.**

 **Petrri: aquí tienes un poco de magia, con forme avance el fic tambien lo hará la magia. Y si la despedida ha sido triste. Por ahora Bella no aparecerá más, pero toma un papel más importante Rumple, por el tema de la magia. Quizás más adelante salga pero por ahora no va a tener mucha importancia, salvo que Emma está enamorada de ella y tendrá que irse desenamorandose. ¿Qué opinas? ¿te ha gustado?**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Espero vuestras reviiews con muchas ganas :)**

 **Nos leemos...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo siento! He tardado mucho, es verdad, pero he estado fuera de casa casi todo el verano, así que no he podido escribir nada y antes estaba totalmente sin inspiración. Pero, aquí teneis vuestra actualización e intentaré subir tambien de la otra historia si no hoy, mañana.**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho y me encanta leerlos ;)**

 **Capitulo 11: Cuentos de hadas**

(Emma)

Contrariamente a lo que yo había esperado, duermo toda la noche de un tirón y al día siguiente me levanto animada. Ni si quiera yo me entiendo, creí que pensaría todo el rato en Bella, en ese extraño beso que me dio, en todo lo que me dijo el día anterior, pero es como si hubiera desaparecido de mi mente y no tuviera la menor importancia. Quizás es por que hace tiempo que asumí que no podría estar nunca con Bella, y lo de ayer fue solo un punto y final, una despedida como debe ser.

Cuando me levanto Ruby está desayunando:

-Hola, si tardabas un poco más iba a despertarte, pero pensé que necesitabas dormir. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Ruby, no hace falta que te preocupes, estoy bien- le sonrio y ella hace lo mismo mientras se levanta para coger más cereales.

Veo a Regina caminar sola hacia la puerta del instituto.

-Ruby, oye, tengo que ir a preguntarle una cosa a Regina, ve yendo

-Si quieres te acompaño

-No hace falta

-Vale, te espero dentro

Llamo a Regina pero ella no se da por aludida y sigue caminando así que tengo que correr para alcanzarla.

-Hola

-Hola, Emma, ¿cómo estas?

-Ehh, bien. Oye, quería preguntarte sobre... ehh... ¿qué te pasó ayer con el señor Gold?

-¿A mi?- pregunta como si estuviera hablando con otra persona y no con ella- Nada, simplemente me enseñó algunas cosas de su tienda, muy interesantes por cierto.

-Te aconsejo que no compres o intentes comprar nada allí, Gold es conocido por sus extraños tratos.

-¿Sabes lo de los tratos?

-Claro, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pide cosas raras, como mechones de pelo, gatos, una vez sugirió que James, el marinero, se cortara la mano y se la diera, ¿te imaginas? Garfio

(Regina)

Cuando Emma se me acercó y empezó a hablarme sobre los tratos de Gold, esperaba que supiera algo sobre lo que me dijo ayer, lo de la mano es un poco siniestro, pero creo que el trato que me propuso a mi fue peor.

No le quiero decir nada, pues seré yo la que parezca loca cuando le cuente que vi flores gigantes hablando con Alicia. Pero intentaré contarselo de la mejor forma posible:

-Emma, verás, ayer me interesé por un extraño reloj, tenia unas inscripciones y Gold me dijo que si lo quería debía darle una cosa.

-¿El que?

-Umm, veamos, no sé como contartelo, conoces Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ¿no?

-Sí, claro

-¿conoces el pastel come me y la botellita de bebe me, o la seta de la oruga?

-Te hacían crecer, disminuir y ambas cosas respectivamente, ¿qué tiene que ver con Gold?

-Pues eso es lo que quiere

Su cara no tiene desperdicio, sin embargo respira hondo y me mira como esperando que diga algo más lógico.

-¡¿Qué qué?!

-Se ha vuelto loco, lo sé, no tiene sentido. Eso lo pensé yo tambien, pero hazme caso, no son invenciones suyas, yo lo he visto.

No dice nada, está totalmente en shock. Espero hasta que me pregunta, muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, como si de un momento a otro pudiera morderle:

-¿Que viste?

Le describo el jardín de flores parlantes y a la pequeña Alicia. Después le explico que Gold quiere que vaya al país de las maravillas si quiero el reloj de conejo.

-¿Para qué quieres ese reloj?-es lo único que me pregunta.

-No lo sé, solo siento que lo necesito, es algo extraño. Como una corazonada, supongo que es normal que no lo entiendas.

-Vamos

-¿Qué?- ahora soy yo la que se ha quedado en shock.

-No voy a dejar que vayas tu sola, suponiendo que de verdad te va a mandar a locolandia. Así que vamos para la tienda de Gold.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, venga

-¿Ahora?

-Sí

-¿Y el instituto?

Miro hacia la puerta del instituto, nunca me había ido del colegio de esa manera, y si mi padre se enteraba...

-¿Tu primera vez?

-¿Qué?

-La primera vez que faltas a clase sin permiso

Asiento y ella solo me sonrie y me coge de la mano tirando de mi hacia la tienda de Gold.

(Rumple)

Cuando Regina entra en mi tienda no espero que esté seguida por Emma Swan pero así es. Esta última me observa, de una manera extraña como si le hubiera escupido en la cara y después le hubiera dado las gracias.

-Señorita Mills, que gran placer tenerla aquí de nuevo, ¿se ha pensado lo que le propuse ayer?

-Sí, y he decidido que lo voy a hacer, pero Emma me acompañará, cuentele el trato para que decida si quiere venir o no.

Primero, estoy totalmente seguro que la señorita Swan ya sabe de que va nuestro trato, lo cual explica esa expresión, pero Regina quiere hacer como que todo depende de mi.

Por otra parte mandar a la hija del sheriff y a la mejor amiga de la nieta de la abuelita a una expedición en un mundo de fantasía no es un gran plan. Quizas es hasta más segura mandar a Regina que a Emma me asusta menos el sheriff que la abuelita.

Pero si quiero conseguir la seta y el pastel...

-Está bien, señorita Mills, puede venir Swan tambien.

-Oh, ¿pero usted viene?

-Claro, no pienso mandar a dos niñas a un lugar peligroso y desconocido para ellas solas

La cara de Emma me está diciendo (o gritandome): "eso no te lo crees ni tu". Y no, no me lo creo, no es por eso que las acompaño, pero si se lo digo no viene ninguna.

-Veo que teneis muchas ganas de conseguir el reloj del conejo, ¿eh? Lo que me recuerda, yo no puedo acercarme al conejo desde que le cogí su reloj

-¿Lo robó?- pregunta Emma, que claramente ya sabe toda la historia.

-No, querida, lo cogí, no hace falta que sepas nada de esa historia, y ahora, sin más dilación, vámonos. Espero que no hayais comido demasiado, por que seguro que el sombrerero tiene té para ofrecernos.

(Emma)

Gold nos mira y solo dice: -Cerrad los ojos y no os asusteis

Es la sensación más rara que he experimentado en mi vida. Es algo parecido a que me estuvieran absorviendo con una aspiradora y luego siento que caigo, pero a la vez da la impresión de que floto. Abro los ojo y veo a Regina aun con los ojos cerrados flotando a mi lado. A Gold no lo veo por ninguna parte, lo que me asusta un poco. Intento decir algo, pero lo que sea que nos está absorviendo, no me permite hablar.

De pronto, un suelo aparece de la nada, parandonos de golpe. Durrante un instante las dos permanecemos tiradas en el suelo

-Venga,queridas, no estamos aquí para dormir- dice Gold mientras rie.

Nos encontramos frente a un espejo en la pared.

-Pensaba que entraríamos por la puerta pequeña- exclamo.- ¿qué es este espejo?

Tanto Rumple como Regina me miran como si hubiera preguntado una estupidez.

-No has leido Alicia a través del espejo, ¿verdad?

-No, la verdad es que solo vi la pelícuĺa.

Regina pone los ojos en blanco y despues mira hacia el espejo.

-¿Vamos a atravesarlo?- pregunta a Rumple

-Si, querida, pero antes debeís recordar una cosa. Es una de las pocas reglas existentes en este mundo: Solo el mismo numero de personas que entra puede salir, así que, por favor, que nadie muera. Y ahora, las señoritas primero- y nos indica que nos metamos en el espejo.

Miro a Regina y Regina me mira a mi.

-No- dice ella- entre usted primero

Gold se encoje de hombros y traspasa el espejo como si nada.

Yo dirijo la mano hacia la superficie que parece cristal y esta produce ondas como si fuera agua. Noto el líquido frío por un instante y luego mi mano lo traspasa completamente. La saco de nuevo y está totalmente seca.

-Vamos juntas- animo a Regina cogiendola de la mano, ella me mira asiente y tira de nosotras hacia el espejo.

En un segundo pasamos de secas a empapadas y a secas otra vez. La sensación es placentera y agradable, a la vez que extraña y por un momento agobiante.

Nos encontramos en el lugar más maravilloso existente. Todo son plantas a nuestro alrededor. Muchos colores. El cielo es bellisimos, con tonos azules, rosas y morados, como en el atardecer más precioso que podáis imaginar. Un pajarillo silba una melodía sobre una rama y parece estar dandonos la bienvenida.

Regina a mi lado lo observa todo con la boca abierta.

-Queridas- exclama Gold sacandonos de nuestra ensoñación- no tenemos todo el día. Debemos regresar pronto a Storybrook si no quereís que me acusen de secuestro y que vuestros padres y tutores se preocupen por vosotros. Ya es suficiente que no hayais acudido a clase, no quiero morir a manos de la abuelita.

Y nos guia por un estrecho camino.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto.

-Debemos encontrar al conejo, seguro que el tiene lo que necesito. Vosotras ireis a buscarlo, nos reuniremos en la mesa del sombrerero a las tres. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Usted no viene?- pregunta ella.

-No, ya os lo dije, el conejo no puede verme. Él os guiará hasta el sombrerero. Tened- nos ofrece una bolsita- ahi teneis una brújula, dinero, y agua. Y ahora, sin más dilación, partid siempre hacía el este.

Sonríe y desaparece en una nube de humo.

Regina saca la brújula y dice: -el este está por ahí- mientras señala un bosquecillo.

-Has visto lo que ha hecho? Ha desaparecido- estoy impresionada, asustada, y asombrada, pero Regina ni siquiera parece haberse dado cuenta de lo extraño del hecho.- ¡Regina! ¿Lo has visto?

-Sí, Emma, estamos en el país de las maravillas, un mundo de cuento, donde las flores, los conejos y las cartas hablan. ¡Estamos en el sueño de una niña, por Dios! Buscando una poción que te hace decrecer y un pastel que te aumenta. ¿Te parece normal? A mi tampoco, pero en este mundo de locura no me parece tan extraño que una persona desaparezca.

Y tras su discurso hecha a andar hacia el bosque con una seguridad asombrosa para todo lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor.

 **Bueno, ¿que os a parecido? Siento de nuevo la tardanza, intentaré no tardar tanto para la proxima. ¿Os esta gustando? ¿os parece bien que haya incluido magia? Creo que ya dije que no lo tenía planeado, pero surgió así. Comentadme, por favor, me encanta leeros.**

 **Un abrazo de oso**


End file.
